1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slidable member for prime movers. More specifically, it relates to a slidable member for prime movers under high planar pressures (hereinafter "slidable member") for use in internal combustion engines, compressors, etc. It is a slidable member which has sufficient durability (i.e., long useful life, high wear resistance, high mechanical fatigue strength) even when subjected to high planar pressures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, sintered alloy materials are frequently used as slidable members at low planar pressures, and very few are used at high planar pressures. While in one embodiment of the present invention the slidable member is used as a material for the slidable surface of a rocker arm for an internal combustion engine, the invention is not limited to this utility alone.
The rocker arm of an overhead cam shaft-type internal combustion engine is made of cast iron. As examples of cast iron rocker arms, there are those in which the surface in sliding contact ("the sliding surface") with the cam of the cam shaft is chilled, there are also those having a chrome-plated slidable surface, and those having a slidable surface coated with a self-fusing alloy by flame spraying. Because the slidable surface of the rocker arm is subjected to high planar pressures, its durability poses a difficult problem.